logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabel eins
kabel eins is one of the three main TV channels of German commercial broadcaster ProSiebenSat.1 Media, along with ProSieben and Sat.1. Launched on 29 February 1992 as Der Kabelkanal, it was rebranded to Kabel 1 in 1994 and then to kabel eins in 2005. It is largely known for airing classic American films as well as TV series and documentaries. kabel eins, ProSieben and Sat.1 largely compete for viewership with Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland’s three main channels, RTL, VOX and RTL Zwei. Der Kabelkanal 1992–1994 kabel eins was launched on 29 February 1992 as Der Kabelkanal. Kabel 1 1994–1997 Der Kabelkanal was rebranded to Kabel 1 on 24 December 1994. 1997–1999 Kabel1 1996.jpg|Alternative version of the logo. 1999–2005 In October 1999, Federal Courts awarded Kabel 1 the use of the 1 symbol in their logo after a long legal battle with ARD. Kabel 1 was quick to take advantage of the decision, and, on 24 December 1999, a new graphics package was introduced. The new look was created by Pittard Sullivan. * DigiTV.de (German) * Welt (German) * Mediabiz (German) kabel eins 2005–2008 The channel got a new simplified logo on 28 March 2005. It started writing eins with letters: in other words, it was renamed from Kabel 1 to kabel eins (in lowercase). The slogan was changed from Kabel 1: Alles Gute. to ‘''kabel eins. good times.’. * Presseportal.de (1 and 2) '(German)' * Horizont.net '(German)' Kabel eins. good times..jpg|Logo with slogan. 2008–2011 kabel eins launched a new logo and look on 11 February 2008. This included a new tagline, ''echt kabel eins (‘real kabel eins’). The new look was created by SevenSenses (now Creative Solutions), ProSiebenSat.1’s in-house creative agency. The new on-screen typeface was Neo Sans. Starting from this logo, the 1 figure has always appeared within a rectangle. *Design Tagebuch (German) *Presseportal (German) *DWDL.de (German) Kabeleins HD Logo.svg|ProSieben, Sat.1 and kabel eins all launched HD simulcasts on 31 January 2010. 2011–2015 On 21 July 2011, it was announced that a retouched logo and new graphics package for Kabel Eins would be used starting from 23 July 2011. This logo and the accompanying set of idents and bumpers was designed by Creative Solutions, ProSiebenSat.1’s in-house creative agency. The 1 in the logo now featured a drop shadow; the previous on-screen typeface, Neo Sans, was retained. * The Branding Source * DWDL.de (German) * Graphics montage Kabel Eins HD 2011.svg|Initial HD logo. Kabel Eins HD 2011 new.svg|Later HD logo. The slogan was initially kabel eins, eins, baby, but this was changed to So sieht’s aus (’That’s how it looks’) in 2013. * Horizont.net (German) * DWDL.de (German) 2015–present Another redesign was introduced on 31 August 2015 that replaced the Neo Sans on-screen typeface, which had been in use since 2008, with Nexa and Nexa Slab. This font is also used in the new logo of ProSiebenSat.1 Welt, a channel for American and Canadian audiences, since 2016. This rebrand came a few months after that of ProSieben in February 2015. As in 2008 and 2011, the redesign was done by Creative Solutions. So sieht’s aus, the slogan from 2013, remains. * Creative Solutions (German) * Design Tagebuch (German) * DWDL.de (German) * Quotenmeter (German) * Graphics montage * Art of Channel Branding Kabel eins 2015 Wordmark.jpg|Logo with wordmark. This is not often used. Kabel eins So sieht’s aus. 2015.jpg|Logo with slogan against background. kabel eins HD Logo 2015.svg|HD logo. This HD wordmark is different from those used until 2015 (including for ProSieben and Sat.1), in that there is no gap on top of the D. Kabel eins UHD.jpg|UHD logo, 2018–present. UHD broadcasts of kabel eins, ProSieben and Sat.1, along with five other channels, take place on the UHD1 service of SES Astra’s HD+ platform. Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Category:Kabel eins Category:Television channels in Lithuania